Boda
by sonrais777
Summary: El más temido momento para la vida de todo padre ha llegado, y Adrien no puede evitar estos sentimientos ante la boda de su hija.


**Hola a todos! He aquí seguro muchos se preguntarán: Vaya, ¿por qué publicas otra nueva historia TAN PRONTO? Pues eso mis queridos amigos es porque… hoy… ESTOY PUBLICADA EN AMAZON! Mi corazón brinca de felicidad, estoy en formato Kindle señoras y señores, voy a un paso de convertirme en una gran escritora y próximamente abriré una cuenta en Facebook. Incluso soy capaz de comer camembert y decir que es lo más sabroso del mundo.**

**Plagg: ¡Sacrílega!**

**Tikki: Muchas felicidades. *le pasa un pañuelo***

**Gracias… Así que busquen mi libro, La misteriosa señora Tienda, con portada ilustrada por nada más que tsubasa23, y sin más qué decir porque me estoy alargando… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Boda.

Capítulo único.

El momento había llegado más rápido de lo esperado y sentía que su corazón se rompería en miles de pedazos, al verla tan hermosa, con flores en el cabello y son esa sonrisa encantadora sintió su corazón derretirse de la ternura pero no por ello dolía menos. Su pequeña Emma se casaba.

Ahogó un sollozo. Su pequeña mini princess, su gatita y compañera de juegos de palabras gatunas se estaba casando en ese momento con Tristan Couffaine. Nunca le había gustado es chico, sabía que algún día este se la llevaría de su lado como el ladrón que era, y no se equivocó, ahora su esposa debía darle la razón de que su paranoia no era en vano.

Emma sonrió, apretó la mano del novio y no la suya, y sintió que las lágrimas desbordaban incontrolables. Apenas ayer la cargaba en brazos, le leía un cuento para dormir y a escondidas comían los croissants de chocolate que eran para después de la cena llenándose toda la cara y riendo mientras ella decía gatásticas frases.

¿Cuándo había pasado?

¿Cuándo es que su hija se convirtió en una señorita y ahora se casaba?

El aire le faltaba, necesitaba impedirlo, no quería dejarla ir, nadie se la merecía.

Pero ella se volteó a verle y le sonrió de esa forma traviesa y dulce heredada por él.

-Papá.

Ella lo miraba con esos ojos tan verdes y parecidos a los suyos, esperaba que dijese algo, que comprendiera esa felicidad escondida pero… no podía, no ahora, no en ese momento.

-Si alguien se opone a la unión de estas dos personas, que hable ahora o calle…- Adrien abrió la boca, y fue que las palabras se pronunciaron.

-¡YO ME OPONGO!

Gritó el novio alzando su mano para sorpresa de todos.

-No me quiero casar porque… ¡Tenemos 7 años!

-¡No se vale que el novio hable!- se quejó Emma con el pequeño ramito de flores que recolectó antes y moviendo los dos moños redondos de su cabeza con broche de flor.

-Pero es que…

-¡Exacto!- interrumpió Adrien.- Es obvio que no eres digno de mi hija. Mi princesita es demasiado para ti.

-¡Un momento!- se acercó Kagami molesta.- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Dices que mi hijo no es suficiente para tu hija?

-Lo digo y lo sostengo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Y la batalla por el honor comenzó entre dos antiguos pero renombrados esgrimistas que tomaron los postes de madera como espadas. Entre tanto Marinette que cargaba a su pequeño Hugo en un brazo, grababa todo con su mano libre y Luka intentaba no reír.

-Marinette, prométeme que me pasarás el video después.

-Se lo pasaré a todos. No te preocupes.

Entre tanto, Tristan se acercó a la pequeña Emma y le dio una de las flores que cayeron del ramo de esta con las mejillas rojas.

-Ahora somos niños pero cuando estemos grandes si me caso contigo.- las mejillas de Emma se colorearon de un bonito rosa en su pálida piel.

-Promételo.

-Prometido.

-¡Awwww!- Marinette no pudo evitar enternecerse, mirando a su esposo seguir con esa pelea con Kagami, bueno, esperaba que en el próximo ensayo su esposo al fin se diese a la idea y no armara una escena, pero por ahora guardaría ese video para poder ponerlo en la que sería en unos años la boda definitiva.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, y por favor, por favor, apoyen a esta escritora amateur, y sin más qué decir aparte de que dejen review… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
